wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ogryni
thumb|288px|Ogryn należący do Gwardii Imperialnej. 'Ogryni '(Homo Sapiens Gigantus) - to rasa podludzi mutantów, która wyewoluowała na przestrzeni tysiącleci. Pochodzą z planet o ciężkich warunkach, na których trwa pobór do Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak niewiele jest Regimentów, które mogą sobie pozwolić na takich żołnierzy. Często są dołączani do Grup Uderzeniowych i są nieocenionym wsparciem na polu bitwy. Ewolucja zmieniła ludzi w mutantów, których Inkwizycja miała zamiar eksterminować, jednak okazali się zbyt cenni dla celów militarnych. Najsłynniejszym służącym w Gwardii Ogrynem jest Nork Deddog, który zwrócił uwagę Schola Progenium swoim intelektem - wiedział jak napisać swoje nazwisko, umiał mówić płynnie, a zrozumienie rozkazów nie sprawiało mu trudności. __FORCETOC__ Historia Podczas Mrocznego Wieku Technologii ludzie zasiedlali coraz to nowe planety. Zasiedlili też planety zimne, o bardzo wysokiej grawitacji, na których panowały wyjątkowo trudne warunki. Większość tych planet była oddzielona od reszty Ludzkości przez kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście, tysięcy lat. Z tych planet właśnie pochodzą Ogryni. Kiedyś byli normalnymi ludźmi. Ich zmiana zaczęła się, kiedy na kilku planetach jeszcze w Epoce Mrocznej Technologii założono ogromne więzienia. Kryminaliści tam przetrzymywani byli źle traktowani, a warunki były bardzo niekorzystne dla ludzkiego życia. Kiedy rozpoczęła się Epoka Walk, a więzienia zostały porzucone razem z więźniami, natura doszła do głosu i ludzie powoli zmieniali się, aby móc przetrwać. Wynik Ewolucji Przez wysoką grawitację i mroźny klimat Ogryni wzbili się fizycznie ponad zwykłych ludzi. Przez zimny klimat ich skóra jest niesamowicie gruba, a muskuły ogromne. Posiadają oni wielką siłę i tężyznę fizyczną i mogą pod tym względem dorównać niektórym Orkom, czasami nawet ich przewyższać. Są o wiele wyżsi od zwykłych ludzi i w porównaniu z nimi mają wręcz monstrualne rozmiary. Takie rozmiary mają jednak wadę. Są oni zbyt duzi aby cały oddział załadować do jednej Chimery, ponadto cierpią na klaustrofobię i są w stanie wejść do pojazdu tylko ze swoim dowódcą. Oficerowie nauczyli się także innej strategii, mianowicie zadanie wciągnięcia Ogrynów do transportera zostaje powierzone Gwardziście o przyjaznym wyglądzie, który z dużą porcją racji żywnościowych nakłania swych większych kolegów do wejścia. To niewdzięczne zadanie dla Gwardzisty zważywszy na to, że utknął na jakiś czas w ciasnym pojeździe razem z brzydko pachnącymi, masywnymi podludźmi, którzy lubią przemoc, zaś nie lubią dbać o higienę osobistą. Intelekt Ogrynów odmiennie do siły nie stoi na wysokim poziomie. Spadł on poniżej jakichkolwiek ludzkich standardów i zostały zachowane tylko podstawowe instynkty przetrwania. Niektórzy mówią, że Ogryni posiadają intelekt mniejszy niż niektórzy Orkowie, jednak prawda jest taka, że ich umysł skupiły się głównie na kwestiach przetrwania. Na planetach, na których oni się "rozwinęli" panował wieczny głód i potworne warunki, co tłumaczy fakt, że ewolucja odepchnęła drogę filozofii i wybrała drogę przeżycia. Adeptus Administratum prowadzi szczegółowe zapiski podludzi w Imperium. Są wśród nich stabilne, wymarłe i niestabilne podgatunki, a także te, które dołączono do populacji ludzkości. Najbardziej kontrowersyjną i interesującą kwestią są szczepy Ogrynów. Jest ich teraz siedem i są sklasyfikowane jako niestabilne, ponieważ Adepci doszli do wniosku, że należą oni do jednego podgatunku i wyewoluują w jeden już ostatecznie rozwinięty gatunek. Te szczepy to: Alfa, Theta, Typ IV, Typ VIIa, HS Gigantus Gigantus, HS Gigantus Cranopus i tajemniczy Ogryni Szarzy. Gwardia Imperialna thumb|Ogryn weteran na usługach Gwardii ImperialnejChociaż wielu Ogrynów służy w armii, tak naprawdę niewiele regimentów może pozwolić sobie na ich posiadanie. Ogryni zostali po raz pierwszy z rekrutowani podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty, kiedy Armia Imperatora odkryła światy na których żyli. Byli rekrutowani jako wojownicy do walki wręcz, a ich szkolenie nie było trudne z powodu ich siły i wytrzymałości. W większości przypadków jednak z powodu niskiego ilorazu inteligencji rekruci nie czerpali żadnych korzyści z treningów i byli wysyłani prosto na służbę. Obecnie Ogryni są bardzo związani z Imperialną religią. Rozumieją kim jest Bóg-Imperator na tyle, na ile pozwala im ich intelekt i cieszą się, gdy np. dowódca powie im: "Imperator jest z was dumny". Wykonują każdy rozkaz bez pytania, niezależnie jak wysoko lub nisko ich dowódca znajduje się w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Każde polecenie wykonają z przyjemnością, o ile pamiętają, co mieli zrobić. Są wyjątkowo lojalni, przez co świetnie nadają się na ochroniarzy. Ogryni nie pojmują do końca pojęć takich jak religia czy ideologia. Z pewnością nawet nie znają takich słów. Wystarczy im wytłumaczyć kto jest ich przyjacielem a kto wrogiem, nie muszą wiedzieć dlaczego ani po co walczą, wystarczy im coś ciężkiego czym będą mogli rozbić czaszkę tych, których uważają za wrogów. Ogryni nie potrafią zrozumieć nawet najprostszych taktyk więc bez przywódcy łatwo mogą zostać wymanewrowani i pokonani. Przez swą naiwność mają tendencję do poddawania się siłom Chaosu. Wyposażenie Ogryni uzbrojeni są w Rozdzieracze - karabiny półautomatyczne dużego kalibru. Ogryni nie są najlepszymi strzelcami, jednak jeden celny strzał może powalić na ziemię przeciwnika. Ich broń może zostać wyposażona m.in. w bagnety energetyczne, co sprawia że są jeszcze bardziej zabójczy w walce wręcz. Oprócz standardowej broni Ogryni używają różnego rodzaju noży oraz granatów. Transport Problem pojawia się, kiedy trzeba wsadzić Ogrynów do transportera. Normalnie są oni całkowicie posłuszni każdemu rozkazowi, ale nie lubią ciemnych i zamkniętych przestrzeni, więc trzeba zmusić ich do wejścia podstępem. Opracowana dawno temu i przekazywana z oficera na oficera metoda polega na wysłaniu żołnierza o przyjaznym usposobieniu z beczką racji żywnościowych. Zwabieni widokiem pożywienia Ogryni wejdą za nim do pojazdu, a wtedy inni Gwardziści zamkną za nimi drzwi. Jedyny minus to położenie "ochotnika" który spędzi najbliższe kilka godzin w ciasnym pomieszczeniu z wielkimi, cuchnącymi potworami które mają w dodatku wyjątkowo ostrą odmianę choroby lokomocyjnej. Twardogłowy Każdy Ogryn, który odznacza się większym potencjałem umysłowym lub inicjatywą, zostaje poddany operacji czaszki i mózgu, aby zwiększyć wydajność mózgu tak, aby mógł zrozumieć podstawowe taktyki i strategie, po czym jego intelekt jest równy intelektowi ośmioletniego dziecka. Ci, którzy przetrwają ryzykowne wzmocnienie neuronów stają się Twardogłowymi, którzy automatycznie stają wyżej na drabinie dowodzenia. Twardogłowi przewodzą oddziałom Ogrynów z dumą i odwagą. Bullgryni thumb|Bullgryn wyposażony w tarczę płytową oraz rękawicę grenadierską (granatnik)Wśród Ogrynów występują ciężko opancerzone oddziały wyposażone w szerokie, grube tarcze. Ogryni wchodzący w skład tych jednostek, nazywani są Bullgrynami. Ich zadaniem jest maszerowanie na pierwszej linii, utworzenie szczelnej osłony za pomocą swych mocnych tarcz, a następnie ochrona jednostek, które podążają za nimi. Gwardziści, którzy mają szczęście mieć przed sobą Bullgrynów nie przejmują się już tak wrogim ostrzałem, tylko spokojnie maszerują za swoimi ochroniarzami. Straty wśród samych podludzi są wysokie, jednak Bullgryni nie przejmują się czymś takim dopóki ich granatniki rozrywają na strzępy ostrzeliwujących ich wrogów, podchodzą blisko, by potem rzucić się na ocalałych i zetrzeć ich w proch. Osłona utworzona z tarcz Bullgrynów jest bardzo skuteczna, ponieważ żołnierze bardzo poważnie traktują swoje zadanie. Tworzą istny mur ze swych tarcz, lub po prostu płyt (w zależności od tego jak dobrze Bullgryn jest wyposażony) przy usłyszeniu najcichszego wystrzału, co jest lekko mówiąc niewygodne, gdy dzieje się to w okopach. Oddziały Bullgrynów także mają za dowódcę Twardogłowego. Wyposażenie Bullgryni noszą robiony specjalnie na ich miarę pancerz karapaksowy osłaniający najważniejsze partie ich ciała, wytrzymałe tarcze płytowe, granaty oraz rękawicę grenadierską. Rękawica grenadierska to po prostu przymocowany do przedramienia granatnik. Do walki wręcz Bullgryni używają zwykle buławy energetycznej oraz przystosowaną do walki wręcz tarczę o wiele mniejszą niż tarcza płytowa. Ogryn78.jpg|Ogryn w swoim żywiole Ogryn93.jpg|Ogryn zamierza rzucić granat Źródła *''Codex: Imperial Guard (5 edycja) s. 42'' *''Codex: Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 128, 129 (wersja elektroniczna)'' Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Piechota Gwardii Imperialnej